


Q upon a dream

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Star Trek:The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: It gets rather boring in the Q Continuim. What better way to pass the time then by having sex with your dream boy?





	Q upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowthFlower12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowthFlower12/gifts).



Q stood in front of Captain Picard. Bare naked cumming Picard. The scene quickly disappeared as he noticed the time. With a sigh he exits the holodeck and all his fantasies. He waves his hand and his mock version of the Enterprise disappeared. Q sighs dramatically and slumps on a velvet couch that suddenly appeared. He sighed annoyingly again. Q pokes her head in out of nowhere.

"Q, would ya stop being such a big baby?" She said annoyed.

"But every time I try to visit them and mess with them, they always push me away!" He complained

Q rolled her eyes "Then man up! Stop having sex with a fake Picard!" She said, "ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" She muttered 

Q blushed and when she was gone, he waved his hands and the Picard from earlier was back. Q dove in and kissed his neck, pumping his groin. The Picard groans in pleasure, and precum dripped down his groin. Q stroked it with a smirk, before flipping the Picard over and driving into his ass.

"Oh Jean-Luc, if only this was real and not a dream!" Q complained, slamming harder into the Picard

A moan escaped both their lips, and soon after both reached their climax and cummed. Q waved his hands and the whole thing was gone. Q then sighed dramatically, again.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....a gift for my fwiend who I found out today shipped Jean-Luc Picard and Q.


End file.
